A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Multiple layers, each having a particular pattern and material composition, are applied to define functional devices and interconnections of the finished product.
In lithographic processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g., for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay, the accuracy of alignment of two layers in a device. Recently, various forms of scatterometers have been developed for use in the lithographic field.
Examples of known scatterometers often rely on provision of dedicated metrology targets. For example, a method may require a target in the form of a simple grating that is large enough that a measurement beam generates a spot that is smaller than the grating (i.e., the grating is underfilled). In so-called reconstruction methods, properties of the grating can be calculated by simulating interaction of scattered radiation with a mathematical model of the target structure. Parameters of the model are adjusted until the simulated interaction produces a diffraction pattern similar to that observed from the real target.
In addition to measurement of feature shapes by reconstruction, diffraction-based overlay can be measured using such apparatus, as described in published patent application US2006066855A1. Diffraction-based overlay metrology using dark-field imaging of the diffraction orders enables overlay measurements on smaller targets. These targets can be smaller than the illumination spot and may be surrounded by product structures on a wafer. Examples of dark field imaging metrology can be found in numerous published patent applications, such as for example US2011102753A1 and US20120044470A. Multiple gratings can be measured in one image, using a composite grating target. The known scatterometers tend to use light in the visible or near-IR wave range, which requires the pitch of the grating to be much coarser than the actual product structures whose properties are actually of interest. Such product features may be defined using deep ultraviolet (DUV) or extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation having far shorter wavelengths. Unfortunately, such wavelengths are not normally available or usable for metrology.
On the other hand, the dimensions of modern product structures are so small that they cannot be imaged by optical metrology techniques. Small features include for example those formed by multiple patterning processes, and/or pitch-multiplication. Hence, targets used for high-volume metrology often use features that are much larger than the products whose overlay errors or critical dimensions are the property of interest. The measurement results are only indirectly related to the dimensions of the real product structures, and may be inaccurate because the metrology target does not suffer the same distortions under optical projection in the lithographic apparatus, and/or different processing in other steps of the manufacturing process. While scanning electron microscopy (SEM) is able to resolve these modern product structures directly, SEM is much more time consuming than optical measurements. Moreover, electrons are not able to penetrate through thick process layers, which makes them less suitable for metrology applications. Other techniques, such as measuring electrical properties using contact pads is also known, but it provides only indirect evidence of the true product structure.
By decreasing the wavelength of the radiation used during metrology (i.e. moving towards the “soft X-ray” wavelength spectrum), it is possible to resolve smaller structures, to increase sensitivity to structural variations of the structures and/or penetrate further into the product structures. One such method of generating suitably high frequency radiation is by using a high harmonic generation (HHG) radiation source. Such a HHG radiation source uses laser radiation (e.g., infra-red radiation) to excite a HHG generating medium, thereby generating high harmonics comprising high frequency radiation.
It is important, when using the HHG radiation for measuring in an inspection apparatus, that the laser radiation is removed. This laser radiation, being IR radiation, can heat up and distort the beam delivery or projection system optics, resulting in measurement errors and inaccuracies. Current techniques for filtering IR radiation from the HHG radiation may comprise using an ultra-thin metallic filter membrane. However, as laser powers increase, these ultra-thin metallic filter membrane become unable to handle the laser radiation without damage.